Sweet Boyfriend and sweet Gentleman
by Raina94
Summary: Kisah Lee Sungjong Namja manis yang menyukai Amber si Yeoja tomboy


Sweet Boyfriend and sweet Gentlman

Auhtor :

Raina94

Main cast :

Amber Joseph Liu f(X)

Lee Sungjong (Infinite)

Other cast :

Sulli f(x)

Krystal (x)

Victoria f(x)

Jonghyun (SHINee)

Genre :  
Romance, Darma

Rate :

T

Summary :

Lee Sungjong si namja manis menyukai Amber si yeoja Tomboy.

Disclamer :

Amber Sungjong bukan punya saya

Warning :

Ini buka ff Yaoi jadi kalau gak suka silakan klik tanda'x' di kanan atas PC anda atau tekan back pada keypad Handphone anda. cerita Gaje abis

A/N :

Annyeonghaseo aku datang bukan membawa ff Yaoi tapi ff Straigh

Aku gak tau kesambet apa ff pertama boy love girl ini castnya Amber Sama Sungjong

Hidayah kali yah. Ya udah dari pada kelamaan yuk cekibrot

Happy Baca

.

.

.

.

SungjongXAmber

.

.

.

.

"Noona aku menyukai mu." Ucap seorang namja manis itu pada seorang Yeoja tomboy di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa, cari lah yeoja lain. Mianhae." Tolak yeoja itu. Amber itu lah nama yeoja tonboy yang menolak seorang namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungjong .

Amber adalah Yeoja yang berbeda dengan Yeoja lainnya, yah liat saja penampilannya rambut pendek potongan lelaki, dada yang cukup rata dan ei dia tidak memakai rok tapi pakai celana panjang seperti kembanyakan siswa namja pada umumnya. Sebaliknya dengan Lee Sungjong Namja berparas ayu dan manis itu berkebalikan dari Amber , eh tapi jangan salah bukan berarti Amber pakai Celana panjang terus Sungjong pakai rok bukan Sungjong tetap pakai Celana kok Cuma sifat dan prilakunya saja yang lembut juga manis dan juga rambut Sungjong yang sedikit panjang.

At class

"Hai Jonghyun tolong kau taruh jam dinding ini di atas white bord itu." Ucap Sulli pada Jonghyun.

"aku malas kau suruh yang lain saja jangan aku." Balas Jonghyun dengan malas.

"Ck kau ini dasar pemalas."

"Biar aku saja, sini kan Jam nya." Ucap Amber yang mengambil alih jam tersebut.

"wah, Amber kau Gentle sekali." Ucapa Sulli

"Iya, sayang nya kau yeoja sih kalau tidak aku mau jadi pacar mu." Ucap krystal

"hah, kau ini ada-ada saja Krys." Jawab Amber, yah walau Amber sering di bilang Gentle Oleh teman-temannya tapi dalam lumbuk hatinya dia juga ingin di hargai sebagai Yeoja juga kan.

"Huwaaaa, Manisnya."

"Huwaa kira-kira dia mencari siapa yah." Yah saat ini di lorong Tingakat tiga heboh dengan Sosok Sungjong yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

"Ada apa sih teriak manis-manis, coba aku lihat." Ucap Amber yang penasaran dengan teriakan teman-temannya itu dan menyebul kan badannya keluar Kelas.

DEG

DEG

DEG

.

.

.

Amber Side

DEG

DEG

DEG

Hah Namja ini yang menyatakan perasanya tadi pagi, untuk apa dia kesini aduh bagaimana ini.

Gyut

Ku rasakan dia memeluk ku erat ku lirik semua temanku yang tediam dengan aksi Sungjong. Akh aku benar-benar malu.

"Noona aku tidak akan menyerah aku benar-benar menyukai mu." Ucapnya yang terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Amber dia menyukai mu.." ucap Sulli yang masih shock

"aaaakkkkhhh, Amber di sukai Namja manis ini." Teriak sulli, aku sungguh malu rasanya aku ingin tenggelam saja kalau begini.

"Amber kau terima saja namja manis ini dia popular di kalangan angkatan Kita loh." Ucap Victoria.

"Iya lagi pula dia manis dan Amber itu Gentle. Kalian sangat cocok loh ." tambah Krystal

"dan lagi kalau kalian berpacaran akan semakin unik dan lagi Amber akan jadi Offence dan Sungjong Defense." Ucap Sulii yang seprtinya sudah kembali normal. Entah aku tak tau ini pertama kalinya ada seorang namja mengatakan perasaanya pada ku oh dan lagi aku benar-benar bingung. Yah mungkin tak ada salahnya jika di coba. Tapi apa gak apa-apa tadi pagi aku baru saja menolaknya!?

"ehm, baiklah kalau begitu kita coba saja yah." Ucap ku pada Sungjong, ku lihat wajah sangat berseri menatap ku, apakah dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

GREP

"Noona, aku senang terima kasih." Ucap Sungjong yang lagi-lagi memeluk ku.

.

.

.

Author Side

"Huwaa, noona memasak sendiri yah!?" tanya sungjong pada Amber, yah saat ini mereka berdua sedang di taman belakang sekolah karena ini Jam istirahat jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memakan bekalnya di sana.

"I..iya Kau ingin mencobanya!?" tanya Amber yang sedikit gugup, Amber ini temannya Cowok semua tapi jujur kalau Amber di dekat Sungjong dia merasa gugup.

"Yah, aku mau noona." Ucap Sungjong yang sudah mengambil salah satu Kimbap yang di buat Amber.

"Hai, kau tak kaget aku bisa memasak." Ucap Amber yang memang sedari tadi binggung kalau Sungjong tak kaget kalau dia bisa memasak.

"Tidak kok noona, sebenarnya aku ini sudah liat noona sebelumnya. Waktu itu aku melihat noona di toko buku membeli buku resep makanan dan kelihatannya sangat senang sekali." Ucap Sungjong

"Oh, benarkah padahal aku sudah sembunyi-sembunyi loh ternya ada yang melihatnya juga." Ucap Amber.

Hening menderap Amber dan Sungjong asik dengan bekal mereka masing-masing tapi tidak dengan Amber pikiranya hanya satu kenapa Sungjong bisa begitu menyukaiinya.

"ah, Sungjong-ah aku ingin bertanya pada mu, kenapa kau menyukai ku!?" tanya Amber yang memecah ke heningan mereka.

"eoh. Noona itu sangat popular di angkatan ku karena penampilan dan sifat Noona yang keren itu, lagi pula aku menyukai noona karena waktu di toko buku itu aku melihat senyum noona sangat manis dan aku menyukainya, dan setelah aku mengobrol dengan noona aku merasa nyaman aku makin menyukai noona," ucap Sungjong tulus dan senyum manisnya.

BLUSH

Amber merasa kalau pipinya kini memanas dan mungkin sudah memerah dengan ucapan Sungjong tadi. Entah lah Amber sangat menyukai kata Sungjong itu, kata-kata itu sepertinya sangat tulus.

"Wajah noona memerah, manisnya." Ucap Sungjong yang melihat rona merah di pip Amber. Tak lama Sungjong memakan sebuah stroberinya tidak di telan melainkan digigit ujung dan Sungjong mendekatkan dirinya pada Amber dan terjadilah sebuah ciuman tak langsung yang hanya di sekat oleh stroberi yang Sungjong gigit itu.

"Noona lain kali aku akan mencium Amber noona tanpa stroberi." Ucap Sungjong yang memundurkan badanya dari Amber. Saat ini Amber benar-benar gugup dan kaget dengan perbuatan sungjong pada dirinya, jantungny berdesir rasanya saat ini dia di kelilingi oleh kupu-kupu cantik di sekitar perutya.

Sungjong Sangat manis dan juga lembut tapi Amber menyadari kalau Sungjong juga keren dan tegas.

.

.

.

"hai liat itu Amber dan Sungjong kan." Ucap Sulli yang melihat Amber dan Sungjong .

"iya, ternyata Amber bisa tertawa seperti itu yah." Ucap Krystal yang melihat senyum manis dari amber.

"noona ayo kita kesana ada mobil ice cream keliling." Ucap Sungjong yang melihat mobil ice krim, mereka pun menghampiri mobil ice krim itu. Amber pun berjongkok melihat menu ice krim.

"SungJong –ah aku ingin rasa vanilla." Ucap Amber pada Sungjong, menunggu Sungjong memesan tatapan Amber tak pernah lepas dari Sungjong, yah jika Amber berada di sisi Sungjong dia tak perlu berlaku Gentle tak apa kan lagi pula Amber benar-benar senang jika di sisi Sungjong.

"Ini pesanan mu nak," ucap seorang ahjuma pada Sungjong.

"terima kasih Ahjumma." Ucap Sungjong.

"Ah, uangnya tak ada." Ucap Amber yang baru saja menyadri dia tak membawa uang lebih.

"tak usah biar aku saja, ini ahjumma." Ucap Sungjong mengasih beberapa uang pada ahjuma itu.

"iya terima kasih, wah kau baik sekali dengan mentraktir Hyung mu ini." Ucap ahjuma itu.

"hahah, ahjumma dia bukan Namja tapi Yeoja lagi pula di noona ku yang aku sayangi." Ucap Sungjong yang menjelaskan kesalah pahaman itu.

"wah benarkah, mianhae ahjuma kira dia namja abis dia berbeda dengan yeoja lainnya sih dan juga sedikit tampan." Ucap ahjuma itu.

"Ahjuma dia tak tampan tapi manis liat ini."

Chu

Sungjong mencium pipi Amber dan sontak Amber yang hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Sungjong dengan si ahjuma kini kaget dan menunduk malu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"hahah kau benar, walau penampilanya seperti namja tapi dia tetap Yeoja yang malu dan manis jika di cium dengan seorang namja," ucap ahjuma melihat tingkah manis Amber.

"Kalau gitu kita permisi Ahjuma." Ucap SungJong.

Di perjalanan pulang terdengar sangat hening dan tak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"Ehm, Sungjong-ah makasih untuk ice krimnya." Ucap Amber yang memecahkan kehingan.

"sama-sama noona, lagi pula aku ini kan pacar noona jadi bermanja-majalah dengan ku." Ucap Sungjong.

"iya. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ucap Amber dengan senyum manis dan sukses membuat Sungjong terpaku melihat kembali senyum manis Amber. Sungjong dan Amber pun menghabiskan ice krimnya dan jalan-jalan mereka dengan senyum dan etah sejak kapan tangan meraka mulai menggenggam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Amber kau mau kemana sebentar lagi pelajaran sudah mau di mulai loh!?" ucap sulli yang berhasil memberhentikan langkah Amber .

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungjong sebentar." Ucap Amber yang melangkah pergi dengan handbag di tangannya.

"semenjak Amber berpacaran dengan Sungjong, Amber terlihat berbeda yah." Ucap Krystal.

"iya bagaimana kalau kita ikuti Amber."

…

At koridor school

"wah noona tau aja kalau setiap pelajaran ke tiga aku suka lapar." Ucap Sungjong yang menerima handbag yang berisi kue muffin buatan Amber.

"iya sama-sama Sungjong-ah" ucap Amber yang tersenyum manis lagi yang membuat Sungjong terpanah.

"Noona jika ingin menolak kata kan saja." Ucap Sungjong yang mulai mendekat dan sedikit di jinjit dan…

Chu

Sungjong mencium Amber bukan di pipi tapi ciuman di bibir tanpa sebuah stroberi yang menghalanginya. Sungjong menekan tengkuk Amber untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Tak lama Sungjong melepas ciuman itu. Yah Amber lagi-lagi tertunduk dengan Rona merah di pipi nya.

"Kenapa ini padahal aku sudah latihan tadi malam tapi tetap saja tangan ku bergetar" ucap Sungjong dengan tangan yang bergetar, 'kalau seperti ini terus aku benar-benar bilang padanya kalau aku juga menyukai Sungjong.' Batin Amber

"Sungjong-ah aku…"

"kenapa ini, seharusnya Amber yang terlihat memimpin buka Sungjong." Ucap Krystal.

"iya lagi pula Amber itu Gentle dan Sungjong itu manis jadi kalau seperti ini jadi gak cocok lagi." Kali ini sulli angkat bicara. Amber kaget dan shock dengan keduan temanya ini hanya diam, Amber tak tau harus berbicara apa.

"iya…" ucap Amber dengan raut muka yang sendu Sungjong yang melihat itu sungguh sakit dia tak ingin jika Amber orang yang di sayangi dan di cintainya ini berwajah sendu seperti itu.

"noona harus bilang pada mereka kalau tadi adalah ciuman bohongan." Ucap Sungjong Amber pun menoleh kearah Sungjong dengan raut muka yang kaget dengan ucapan Sungjong. 'kenapa Sungjong berbohongseperti itu.' Batin Amber, 'apa agar aku tidak di salahkan.' Kembali Amber membantin.

"ah benarkah seperti itu, kalau begitu maafkan kita yang Amber."ucap Kyrstal dan sulii.

"Yah, dan begitulah pembicaraan ini selesai." Ucap Sungjong.

"Kalau begitu ayo Amber kita ke kelas pelajaran sudah dimulai." Ucap Sulli mengandeng tangan Amber

Plak

Amber menepis tangan Sulli dengan sedikit kasar. Sulli menoleh kearah Amber yang tiba-tiba saja menepis tangannya. Tak lama Amber menarik kemeja Sungjong yang sudah ingin beranjak pergi.

"aku itu menyukai Sungjong aku itu sama saja dengan yeoja yang lain, yang ingin di peluk di cium oleh orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai." Ucap Amber denga mata yang mulai menetaskan air matanya.

"Amber kau bukan yang seperti biasanya." Ucap Sulli.

"yah dan aku menyukai noona dan noona itu manis kok…" ucap sungjong yang mulai menarik tengkuk Amber dan…

Chu

Lagi Sungjong mencium Amber di depan Sulli dan Krystal yang memasang wajah shock mereka melihat Sungjong dengan lincahnya menguasi ciuman itu. Sungjong melumat bibir Amber dan mencoba menerobos meminta akses lebih dalam lidah mereka saling membelit dan melumat lebih dalam dan panas. Amber yang baru merasakan ciuman seperti itu seketika kakinya melemas dan jatuh di pelukan Sungjong dan membuat ciuman mereka terputus.

"iya kan Noona Amber manis." Tanya Sungjong pada sulli dan Krystal.

"hah. Iya betul" ucap Suli dan Krystal bebaregan dengan wajah yang memerah.

…

"noona yakin gak mau ke kelas bentar lagi Pelajaran selesai loh." Ucap Sungjong, yah sejak kejadian di koridor itu Amber tak ingin kekelas dan memelilih duduk di tangga bersama Sungjong yang menemaninya.

"tidak noona sangat malu kalau kembali kekelas sungjong-ah." Ucap Amber yang mengakat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk .

"lagi pula sejak kapan kau mempelajari ciuman seperti itu!?" tanya Amber pada Sungjong

"eoh itu rahasia noona," ucap Sungjong yang terlihat gugup. 'aku gak bisa kalau aku semalam aku berlatih degan batang cherry.' Batin sungjong.

"Jangan-jangan dengan yeoja lain yah." Tuduh Amber pada Sungjong.  
"Bukan noona …" Sungjong kembali mendekat kearah Amber dan merangkul bahu Amber.

"Kalau noona mau mencium ku, aku akan kasih tau noona rahasianya." Ucap Sungjong.

END

Weh selesai woii ff nya saya tahu ini gaje abis OOC sekali Typo banyak banget . tapi ini lah imajinasi saya hahahahah walau buka FF YAOI tapi menikmati bikin FF ini loh rasa plong banget . dan ada yang tau couple KeyBer nah kenapa aku gak pasang Amber dengan Key karena

Key milik ONEW

ONEW milik Key

ONEW dan Key saling memiliki

Cukup sekian dan terima kasih.

Buat FF SuLay di tunggu yah

Gomawo yang sudah baca dan aku minta review yang gak review juga gak apa yang penting ff aku ada yang baca #pasrah

*bowbarengAmberdanSunjong


End file.
